


Fun In The Blue Sun

by Lunarium



Series: Sheith New Years 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beaches, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mermaids, Sheith New Years, Some Humor, Swimming, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: The team gets a well-deserved vacation, but it appears the legend of Voltron has traveled even to this corner of the universe.





	Fun In The Blue Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For Sheith New Years Day 2, "Vacation"! Could not resist letting our favs enjoy some time at the beach!

Hanging out on the beaches of Mer, at first, seemed preposterous. The blue and violet planet was comprised mostly of water, nearly ninety percent to Earth’s seventy. And as far as Lance and Hunk could remember from the time their lions had plunged past the icy depths, there was no sign of life outside the waters, where deep within mermaids lived. 

But second inspection had shown the world was full of tiny islands, and not all of the planet’s waters were sheathed with ice. Some regions were quite tropic, ripe for some sun and fun. And the planet was alone, far from the nearest life-active solar systems. Save for the incident of the Baku, war had not reached this planet, revolving in peace around a blue-bright sun. 

The ten of them—the paladins, Captain Shiro, Coran, Krolia, Romelle, and Kosmo—had sneaked out for some much needed vacation, as there was currently peacetime across the universe. With the holidays in order, the Galaxy Garrison was busy with family. And while each had spent time with their own families for Christmas, for the New Years the old crowd wished to spend it together, as they were the fondest family to one another. 

The Atlas had proved to be just a little more like the old Castle of Lions than they had anticipated. Once the idea came in mind to spend the day in Mer, swimsuits in their quarters appeared for all of them. Beautifully bright swimsuits that flattered their figures. 

“All right! Let’s have some fun in the blue sun!” Hunk announced and the others excitedly rushed out. 

The island…how could one describe it? The icy-blue hills would give one the impression that the land was solid cold, but no wind gusted past. Yet tropic as the climate was, everyone had to rub their eyes for a moment to adjust to the weirdly mismatched colors. From this angle, the ocean appeared like the night sky, even if it was morning. 

“Well, it’s not Varadero Beach,” Lance said, one arm waving over the view, “but—”

“It’s beautiful!” Allura exclaimed and unintentionally shoved him aside, her eyes wide with wonder at the stretch of sparkling pink and lavender sand. 

“Whoa, this _is_ nice,” Hunk commented before running off, being tugged by the hand by an overly excited Pidge. The source of her excitement because apparent soon enough: a whole series of seashells, shimmering with peculiar designs like the inside of a computer chip. 

“This is quiet,” Keith commented as he leaned against Shiro. They were settled on the sand, enjoying the tranquil moment together. Shiro’s arm rested comfortably over his shoulder. Allura and Lance were strolling side by side, hand in hand, along the shore. Pidge and Hunk were conversing excitedly as they examined seashells. Kosmo was rushing about, snapping at some odd exotic seabirds with plumage like a tropical fruit salad. Romelle and Coran were attempting to make a sandcastle, with Krolia just sitting back on a folding beach chair, enjoying the warm sun. The tablet she had bought, either to look over Kolivan’s notes or to read a book, sat over her stomach, abandoned in the allure of the lazy sun. 

After being on edge for so long, after the mad rush and stress in their quest to rebuild the universe in the wake of the final battle, the sudden quiet was strange. Almost threatening. 

“It’s…unfamiliar,” Shiro agreed. “But other than birds and vegetation we haven’t come across any of the other inhabitants of the planet. And this planet is the only one hospitable for life for many quadrants. We’re far away and safe from any danger.”

“Don’t jinx it,” Keith said, half-smirking. He studied the vast ocean before them. “Think the water’s fine to swim in?” 

Shiro studied the stretch of blue. “There’s a small island within distance,” he said. “We can take a recess there. Or enjoy some private time…” 

Keith wanted to argue that they had the Atlas or even his— _their_ —Lion to sneak off to for any intimacy. But the sun _was_ nice, and some alone time together under leaves and peaceful skies… 

Shiro got up first, making his way to the ocean line. He dipped one toe in, and smiled. 

“It’s warm,” he said and beckoned Keith close. “Come on, it’ll be like swimming through space!” 

Keith snorted as he came up behind Shiro. But he took his hand and watched as the gentle waves kissed his toes. 

“Feels nice?” Shiro asked. 

Kieth smiled. “Yeah.” 

They ran further into the ocean and then leapt once they had gone far enough. 

“Come on, I’ll race you!” Shiro called out, and feeling mirth swell in his heart, Keith followed. The sun bathed their backs, and it was almost like racing through the desert again, except with the darkness of the ocean, glimmering like stars, he really did feel they were soaring through space. 

Laughing, Shiro reached the island first and spun around, waiting for Keith as he finally caught up. 

“You’re getting slow,” Shiro remarked playfully. 

“Oh yeah?” He lunged at Shiro, slamming their mouths together. Shiro fell backwards, grabbing Keith in time before they both hit their heads on the solid island ground. Laughing, they rolled over, arms entangled around one another. Keith pushed Shiro back so that he was laying across the warm sand. The blue-bright sun glimmered on his starlight hair, mesmerizing Keith for a moment. 

He swept down and met his lips, tasting saltwater and Shiro’s own warmth. Shiro moaned softly into him, and Keith smiled. Perhaps coming here wasn’t so bad after all. Being just barely out of sight from the others, they could use that to their advantage. 

Suddenly the sound of a shutter-click made them still. Instinctively, Keith gripped Shiro’s shoulders and glanced about them; even if they in only their swimming trunks, he still kept his blade on hand, tucked behind him, ready to strike at any enemies.

“Keith,” Shiro said gently and nudged him with his nose towards the source of the noise. 

Two figures were popped from the surface of the water; one held a camera and was taking pictures while the other was gazing up at them as if they had seen the stars for the first time. 

“Are you getting this, Jetsom?” 

“ _Two_ paladins, Flosam! And they were _kissing_!” Jetsom said excitedly. “Oh, they stopped! Why did they stop?!” 

“Do you mind?” Keith blurted.

“He sees us!” Flosam yelled and the two Mers dove back into the ocean. 

Shiro and Keith gave each other a look. 

“What was that all about?” Keith said. 

Shiro shrugged, looking sheepish. “The legend of Voltron has spread across the universe? Or…it could be that ‘Voltron Show’ Coran forced us into a few years ago—well, it was my clone who went with it. You weren’t in the show either, for that matter—well, Allura was, playing _as_ you—” 

“Let’s just let’s kiss,” Keith said impatiently, pulling Shiro closer to him. Shiro happily obliged, eagerly meeting his mouth again. The sun basked their pressed bodies, pulsing with their warmth as they grew in need for the other and—

“ _HEY!_ What’re you doing over there! We can see you!” Lance called out, startling them for the second time. Bastard was over at the edge of the other island waving his arms like some buffoon and screaming like a seagull. 

Keith sighed and buried his face in Shiro’s muscular chest as Shiro chuckled at their rotten luck. “I am going to kill him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jetsom and Flosam's names are a play on the words jetsam and flotsam, two kinds of shipwrecks. Rather fitting since they had just wrecked this ship's romantic moment. XD


End file.
